His Argentine Rose
by DreamingofMusic
Summary: Eva is taxing herself. When she collapses in a chair one evening after a long day, Juan decides to have a little talk with his Argentine Rose.


A/N: Just a little something that I wrote that's short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evita

* * *

Eva was taxing herself. Juan could tell, when each day she'd come home exhausted and weary. He began to worry for her, but what could he do? Eva was stubborn and willful. Once she put her mind to something, she wasn't going to back down or give up.

Juan admired those traits. But when it came to his wife's well-being, he wished she were docile and would listen to him when he told her she should rest. It didn't much help to argue with Eva, but he would certainly have to put up a good fight if he wanted to get her to hear him out.

It was a quiet evening when Eva collapsed in one of the arm-chairs in their bedroom, sighing as she rested her head back heavily. There were dark circles under her eyes that told of her lack of sleep. Her shoulders were tense, and her brow was creased as if she were deep in thought.

Juan walked over to Eva and seated himself besides her feet, which were propped up on the ottoman. She still wore a pair of heels as if she had been too tired to remove them.

Eva opened her eyes and smiled a tired smile when she saw him.

"Busy day?" Juan asked. He undid the straps on her heels and slid them off her feet.

"Busy is an understatement," Eva replied with a sigh. She sat up straighter in the chair. "And you, Juan?" she asked with interest in her tone.

Juan shrugged. "I had meetings," he replied. He brought Eva's feet into his lap and began to massage them. Eva moaned in ecstasy and closed her eyes.

"That feels too good," she muttered. "I've been on my feet the entire day."

Juan shook his head. How was he supposed to bring up the sore subject of his wife and her tendency to over-work herself while seeing to the good of others? She was so busy looking after the people of Argentina that she was forgetting about her own needs.

"Eva, you need to slow down and take a deep breath," Juan started cautiously. "I think you're over-working yourself."

Eva's eyes snapped open. "I feel fine," she said tersely. Juan caught a glimpse of fire in her eyes and he prepared himself to lose the argument.

"I just suggest that you rest more frequently and take a few days off," he said half-heartedly. There was only a minor chance Eva would take his words to heart and do as he wished.

"There's too much to do for rest," Eva said with finality. "The people need me."

"I understand that." Juan rested his hand on her leg. He was ready to negotiate with Eva if it made them both satisfied. "But can you rest, if only for me? Take just a day or two off. That's all I ask."

Eva looked thoughtful for a moment. Juan felt a tinge of hope as he watched her and waited for her answer. Eva gave him an intense look with those dark eyes of hers and then nodded her head once.

"One day," she agreed with resignation in her tone. "One day of rest for you, Juan."

Juan smiled. "Good."

"But," Eva said, holding up her hand. "You have to do something for me." At this, she smiled mischievously.

Juan should have known that there would be a catch.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked.

Eva leaned forward as if she were about to tell him a secret. "First, I want my shoulders massaged, Señor Perón. They're stiff."

Juan nodded his head. "Of course. Anything for you, Señora Perón."

"And second . . . ." Eva fingered his tie, the mischievous glint still in her eyes. "You know what I want." She smiled in satisfaction as she drew away from him and sat back.

"Ah, of course." Juan patted her feet affectionately. He knew exactly what she wanted. "You will get both."

"I know I will," Eva said simply. "You are very easy to persuade."

Juan grinned. It was no lie that Eva could easily get him to do what she wanted. The fact was, Juan would do anything for his wife. If she wasn't happy, he would do his best to cheer her. If all she needed was a few words of encouragement, he would gladly give them to her. And if she needed him by her side, he would stand besides her through hell or high water.

Eva was everything to him.

"Now for that massage," Juan said suddenly. He was about to stand, but Eva stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to her for a kiss. When their lips met, it was as if a fire had ignited. Juan wrapped Eva up tightly in his arms and held her close. His lips moved gently over hers before the kiss grew more passionate and deep with need. When they broke apart for much-needed air, Eva gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Now for the massage," she said in anticipation.

Juan laughed. He felt a deep love for his Argentine rose as he smiled down at her. "Right away, Señora Perón. You just sit down and relax."


End file.
